Talk:Season 9 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E358:A8B1:E4B9:7C65:6097-20190606192531
The Wee Sing Video Series is a collection of live action musical videos for children. Many of the videos contained colorful characters that taught lessons to children, like being young at heart or overcoming personal challenges with the help of friends. The series was started in 1985 and ended in 1996. As of 2005, the first nine videos in the series are now on DVD. Programs Current Programming Time Warner Cable Kids Logo.png|Time Warner Cable Kids Frances Title Card.png|Frances Caillou Title Card.png|Caillou Arthur Title Card.png|Arthur Care Bears Title Card.png|Care Bears Clifford the Big Red Dog Title Card.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford's Puppy Days.png|Clifford's Puppy Days Curious George Tilte Card.png|Curious George Sesame Street Title Card.png|Sesame Street Barney & Friends Title Card.png|Barney & Friends (1992-2010) Teletubbies Title Card.png|Teletubbies The Wiggles Title Card.png|The Wiggles Dragon Tales Title Card.png|Dragon Tales WordWorld Title Card.png|WordWorld Dinosaur Trian Title Card.png|Dinosaur Train The Adventures of Chuck and Friends Title Card.png|The Adventures of Chuck and Friends The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Title Card.png|The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Super Why! Title Card.png|Super Why! (2007-2012) Bear in the Big Blue House Title Card.png|Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2006) Toopy and Binoo Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo My Little Pony Title Card.png|My Little Pony Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Title Card.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Timmy Time Title Card.png|Timmy Time Martha Speaks Title Card.png|Martha Speaks Zoboomafoo Title Card.png|Zoboomafoo Franklin and Friends Title Card.png|Franklin and Friends The Doodlebops Title Card.png|The Doodlebops Between the Lions Title Card.png|Between the Lions (2000-2010) Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps Title Card.png|Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Elmo's World Title Card.png|Elmo's World Fifi and the Flowertots Title Card.png|Fifi and the Flowertots Roary the Racing Car Title Card.png|Roary the Racing Car Franny's Feet Title Card.png|Franny's Feet Pinky Dinky Doo Title Card.png|Pinky Dinky Doo Play with Me Sesame Title Card.png|Play with Me Sesame The Nee Adventures of Beased of Jacob Title Card.png|The Nee Adventures of Beased of Jacob (1998-2001) Maryoku Yummy Title Card.png|Maryoku Yummy Sid the Science Kid Title Card.png|Sid the Science Kid Miffy and Friends Title Card.png|Miffy and Friends VeggieTales Title Card.png|VeggieTales Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Title Card.png|Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Connie the Cow Title Card.png|Connie the Cow Pajanimals Title Card.png|Pajanimals The Backyardigans Title Card.png|The Backyardigans Wild Kratts Title Card.png|Wild Kratts Babar and the Adventures of Badou Title Card.png|Babar and the Adventures of Badou Poppy Cat Title Card.png|Poppy Cat Mike the Knight Title Card.png|Mike the Knight Yo Gabba Gabba Title Card.png|Yo Gabba Gabba! Justin Time Title Card.png|Justin Time Gofrette Title Card.png|Gofrette Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Title Card.png|Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood LazyTown Title Card.png|LazyTown Bananas in Pyjamas Title Card.png|Bananas in Pyjamas Peppa Pig Title Card.png|Peppa Pig Octonauts Title Card.png|Octonauts Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs Title Card.png|Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs WordGirl Title Card.png|WordGirl Odd Squad.jpg|Odd Squad Charlie and Lola Title Card.png|Charlie and Lola Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Title Card.png|Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Olivia Title Card.png|Olivia Guess How Much I Love You Title Card.png|Guess How Much I Love You Doc McStuffins Title Card.png|Doc McStuffins Rolie Polie Olie Title Card.png|Rolie Polie Olie Chloe's Closet Title Card.png|Chloe's Closet Guess with Jess Title Card.png|Guess with Jess Wild Animal Baby Explorers Title Card.png|Wild Animal Baby Explorers Raggs Title Card.png|Raggs Gaspard and Lisa Title Card.png|Gaspard and Lisa Roll Play Title Card.png|Roll Play Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Tree Fu Tom Title Card.png|Tree Fu Tom Peter Rabbit Title Card.png|Peter Rabbit Henry Hugglemonster Title Card.png|Henry Hugglemonster The Fresh Beat Band Title Card.png|The Fresh Beat Band PAW Patrol Title Card.png|PAW Patrol The Chica Show Title Card.png|The Chica Show Animal Atlas Title Card.png|Animal Atlas Zou Title Card.png|Zou Make Way for Noddy Title Card.png|Make Way for Noddy Peg + Cat Title Card.png|Peg + Cat Sammy's Story Shop Title Card.png|Sammy's Story Shop Stella and Sam Title Card.png|Stella and Sam Zerby Derby Title Card.png|Zerby Derby Maxresdefault.jpg|Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate Cyberchase Title Card.png|Cyberchase Shaun the Sheep Title Card.png|Shaun the Sheep Lily's Driftwood Bay Title Card.png|Lily's Driftwood Bay Dinopaws Title Card.png|Dinopaws Astroblast Title Card.png|Astroblast! Earth to Luna Title Card.png|Earth to Luna! 678161414 1280x720.jpg|True and the Rainbow Kingdom Boj Title Card.png|Boj Rastamouse Title Card.png|Rastamouse Finley the Fire Engine Title Card.png|Finley the Fire Engine The Hive Title Card.png|The Hive The Secret World of Benjamin Bear Title Card.png|The Secret World of Benjamin Bear LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures Title Card.png|LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures StoryBots Super Songs.png|StoryBots Super Songs small potatoes title card.png|Small Potatoes Space Racers Title Card.png|Space Racers Little Charley Bear Title Card.png|Little Charley Bear Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Title Card.png|Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Five Minutes More Title Card.png|Five Minutes More Blaze and the Monster Machines Title Card.png|Blaze and the Monster Machines Doozers Title Card.png|The Doozers Screenshot 2018-05-29-16-53-43-2.png|Let's Go Luna! Trucktown Title Card.png|Trucktown It's a Big Big World Title Card.png|It's a Big Big World *''Abby's Flying Fairy School'' (August 14, 2013-present) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (May 11, 2010-present) *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''The Adventures of Massey Ferguson'' (August 29, 2011-present) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (February 18, 2012-present) *Allegra's Window (May 15, 1998-present) *''Andy Pandy'' (July 21, 2013-present) *Angelina Ballerina (July 24, 2001-present) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (May 5, 2011-present) *Animal Atlas'' (November 27, 2013-present) *''Arthur'' (September 2, 1996-present) *''Astroblast!'' (July 12, 2014-present) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (February 14, 2011-present) *''Baby Huey'' (January 2, 1995-present) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (September 5, 2006-present) *Baby Looney Tunes Return Again (December 5,2017 present) *''The Backyardigans'' (October 11, 2004-present) *Bananas In Pajamas (October 4, 1993-present) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (CGI animated series) (September 3, 2012-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (April 6, 1992-present) *Baby Jake (2011-2019) *Baby Genius (1998-present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (October 20, 1997-present) *''The Berenstain Bears (September 14, 1985-present) *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Between the Lions'' (April 3, 2000-present) *''The Big Comfy Couch (October 4, 1993-present) *Big Sister & Little Brother'' (July 23, 2009-present) *''Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy'' (November 25, 1999-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (October 13, 2014-present) *Blues Clues (September 8, 1996-present) *''Blue's Room'' (August 2, 2004-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (November 28, 1998-present) *''Boj (May 19, 2014-present) *The Book Of Pooh (November 15, 2001-present) *Splash and Bubbles'' (November 23, 2016-present) *Bunnytown (November 10, 2007-present) *''Button Moon '' (March 23, 2001-present) *''Caillou'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Care Bears (October 4, 1993-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (September 6, 2010-present) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (April 4, 2000-present) *''Casper and Friends'' (August 23, 2014-present) *''Charlie and Lola (November 7, 2005-present) *The Chica Show'' (November 5, 2013-present) *Cloudbabies (2012-present) *''Chloe's Closet'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Chloe and Friends'' (August 25, 2013-present) *[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/Clangers Clangers] (June 15, 2015-present) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Clifford's Puppy Days (September 15, 2003-present) *Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures (August 30, 2014-present) *Connie the Cow'' (September 8, 2003-present) *''Curious George (September 4, 2006-present) *Cyberchase (January 20, 2002-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (September 3, 2012-present) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (March 20, 2010-present) *Dinopaws'' (September 8, 2014-present) *''Dinosaur Train'' (September 8, 2009-present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012-present) *''The Doodlebops'' (April 9, 2005-present) *''The Doozers (January 7, 2014-present) *Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000-present) *Dora and Friends: Into the City (August 18. 2014-present) *Dot and Dash (September 6,1999 present) *Dragon Tales'' (September 6, 1999-present) *''Earth to Luna!'' (August 16, 2014-present) *''Eaten by Dogs (October 27, 2006-present) *Elmo's World'' (November 25, 1998-present) *''Elmo the Musical'' (September 17, 2014-present) *''Fifi and the Flowertots (September 26, 2007-present) *Finley the Fire Engine'' (June 4, 2014-present) *''Five Minutes More'' (September 15, 2014-present) *''Frances (August 8, 2009-present) *Franklin (November 10, 1997-present) *Franklin and Friends'' (June 19, 2012-present) *''Franny's Feet (July 8, 2006-present) *The Fresh Beat Band'' (August 24, 2009-present) *''The Furchester Hotel'' (June 28, 2015-present) *''Gaspard and Lisa'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''George Shrinks'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (September 6, 2005-present) *''Gofrette'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Guess How Much I Love You (September 3, 2012-present) *Guess with Jess'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (May 15, 1998-present) *Handy Manny (September 16, 2006-present) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (April 15, 2013-present) *Higglytown Heroes (September 12, 2004-present) *''The Hive'' (December 25, 2014-present) *''Hip Hop Harry'' (March 26, 2009-present) *Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008-present) *''In the Night Garden'' (March 12, 2013-present) *It's A Big Big World (January 2, 2006-present) *Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005-present) *''Justin Time (April 22 2012-present) *Johnson and Friends'' (March 23, 2004-present) *Johnny & The Sprites (January 13, 2007-present) *Jojo's Circus (September 28, 2003-present) *Joe & Jack (January 3, 2017 - present) *Jungle Junction (January 3, 2017 - present) *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' (September 3, 2015-present) *''Kipper the Dog'' (December 14, 1998-present) *''The Koala Brothers'' (January 12, 2004-present) *Kermit and Joey from Sesame Street (January 3, 2017 - present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (March 1, 2013-present) *''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' (January 20, 2014-present) *''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures'' (October 3, 2014-present) *''LazyTown'' (July 25, 2004-present) *''Let's Go Luna!'' (January 8, 2019-present) *''Let's Go Pocoyo'' (June 22, 2013-present) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (January 3, 2014-present) *''Little Audrey and Friends'' (December 26, 1995-present) *''Little Bill'' (November 28, 1999-present) *''Little Bear'' (November 6, 1995-present) *''Little Charley Bear'' (June 2, 2014-present) *''Little Charmers(January 12, 2015-present) *Little Einsteins'' (October 9, 2005-present) *''Little People Place'' (January 25, 2015-present) *''Lost Treasure Hunt'' (November 12, 2015-present) *''Madeline'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (March 19, 2004-present) *Mama Mirebelle's Home Movies (September 8, 2007-present) *''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' (April 20, 2010-present) *''Martha Speaks'' (September 1, 2008-present) *''Maryoku Yummy'' (September 5, 2010-present) *''Maya the Bee'' (March 25, 2013-present) *''Mcdonald's Farm'' (February 10, 2004-present) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006-present) *''Miffy and Friends'' (April 7, 2003-present) *''Mike the Knight (March 1, 2012-present) *Milly, Molly (January 31, 2013-present) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (October 11, 2004-present) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007-present) *My Little Pony'' (October 10, 2010-present) *''Mutt and Stuff(April 23, 2017-present) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (September 28, 2013-present) *Mickey's Farm (January 3, 2017 - present) *Miss Grillo (January 3, 2017 - present) *''The New Adventures of Madeline'' (June 19, 2012-present) *''The New Charlie and Lola Show'' (August 29, 2014-present) *Ni Hao Kai Lan (February 7, 2008-present) *''Nina's World'' (September 9, 2015-present) *Nina's Little Fables (January 27 2019) *''Octonauts'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Old Bear and Friends'' (March 21, 1996-present) *''Odd Squad (November 26, 2014-present) *Olivia'' (February 2, 2009-present) *''Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (February 18, 2017-present)'' *''On Beyond Zebra'' (June 22, 2012-present) *Oobi (April 2, 2002-present) *''Oswald'' (August 20, 2001-present) *Out Of The Box (October 7, 1998-present) *''Pajanimals (November 8, 2008-present) *PAW Patrol'' (August 12, 2013-present) *PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998-present) *''Peg + Cat'' (October 7, 2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013-present) *Pingu (November 19, 2002-present) *Pinky Dinky Doo'' (April 5, 2005-present) *''Play with Me Sesame(April 1, 2002-present) *Poppy Cat (November 7, 2011-present) *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service'' (July 6, 2011-present) *''Q Pootle 5'' (April 4, 2013-present) *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (December 16, 2014-present) *''Raggs'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (August 12. 1997-present) *''Rainbow'' (May 28, 2001-present) *''Rastamouse'' (November 8, 2014-present) *''Richie Rich'' (September 27, 1998-present) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (June 28, 2008-present) *''Rob the Robot (January 10, 2014-present) *Rolie Polie Olie (October 4, 1998-present) *Roll Play'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave'' (February 14, 2015-present) *''Rupert'' (April 10, 1995-present) *''Rusty Rivets'' (January 21, 2017-present) *''Sammy's Story Shop'' (December 23, 2013-present) *''Sandra, the Fairytale Detective'' (May 13, 2011-present) *''Sarah & Duck'' (February 18, 2013-present) *''Scoop and Doozie'' (September 17, 2001-present) *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' (January 20, 2014-present) *''Sesame Street'' (November 10, 1969-present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (September 11, 2014-present) *''Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps'' (September 11, 2014-present) *Shaun the Sheep At Paris (September 13, 2014-present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (July 28, 2015-present) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (September 1, 2008-present) *''Small Potatoes'' (April 27, 2014-present) *''Space Racers'' (May 3, 2014-present) *Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009-present) *''Splash'N Boots'' (December 22, 2015-present) *''Stella and Sam'' (November 1, 2013-present) *''Sofia the First'' (January 11, 2013-present) *Stanley (September 15, 2001-present) *''StoryBots Super Songs'' (October 13, 2018-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Super Why!'' (September 3, 2007-present) *Shiny Show *''Super Wings'' (December 13, 2015-present) *''Team Umizoomi'' (January 25, 2010-present) *''Teletubbies(March 31, 1997-present) *Teletubbies Everywhere'' (July 1, 2003-present) *''Thomas & Friends'' (September 6, 1984-present) *''Tickety Toc'' (August 15, 2014-present) *''Timmy Time'' (August 5, 2010-present) *''Toopy and Binoo'' (January 3, 2005-present) *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' (November 21, 2013-present) *Toot & Puddle (November 16, 2008-present) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (April 22, 2013-present) *''The New Adventures of Beased of Jacob'' (September 7, 1998-present) *''Treetown'' (November 4, 1997-present) *''Treetown Funtown'' (July 6, 1999-present) *''Trucktown'' (May 25, 2014-present) *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' (October 13, 2018-present) *''The Triplets'' (January 25, 2002-present) *Tucky & Friends (June 25, 2001-present) *Top Wing (November 6, 2017-present) *''Twirlywoos'' (May 8, 2015-present) *The Upside Down Show (October 16, 2006-present) *''VeggieTales'' (March 31, 2011-present) *''VeggieTales in the House'' (August 7, 2015-present) *''Wallykazam! (February 3, 2014-present) *Waybuloo'' (December 26, 2010-present) *''The Wiggles'' (May 7, 1998-present) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (January 12, 2012-present) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (November 25, 1997-present) *''Wishbone'' (October 9, 1995-present) *''Wizbit'' (May 4, 2001-present) *''Wild Kratts'' (January 3, 2011-present) *Willa's wild life (February 46,2019-present) *The Wonder Pets (March 3, 2006-present) *''WordGirl'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''WordWorld'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''The WotWots'' (February 27, 2010-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (August 28, 2006-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 20, 2007-present) *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time (November 7, 2013-present) *Zack & Quack'' (February 7, 2014-present) *''Zerby Derby (November 17, 2014-present) *Zoboomafoo (March 22, 1999-present) *Zou'' (December 29, 2013-present) Upcoming on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel: *Esme and Roy (2018) *The Story Makers (2018) *Yvon Of The Yukon (2018) *Morph (2019) *Wallace And Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (2019) Former Programming Adventures from the Book of Virtues Title Card.png|Adventures from the Book of Virutes Animalia Title Card.png|Animalia Animal Jam Title Card.png|Animal Jam Babar Title Card.png|Babar The Beresntain Bears Title Card.png|The Beresntain Bears The Big Comfy Couch Title Card.png|The Big Comfy Couch Bill Nye the Science Guy Title Card.png|Bill Nye the Science Guy Boohbah Title Card.png|Boohbah Corduroy Title Card.png|Corduroy Elliot Moose Title Card.png|Elliot Moose Fraggle Rock Title Card.png|Fraggle Rock George Shrinks Title Card.png|George Shrinks Ghostwriter Title Card.png|Ghostwriter The Hoobs Title Card.png|The Hoobs Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Title Card.png|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Jay Jay the Jet Plane Title Card.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane Kidsongs Title Card.png|Kidsongs Lamb Chop's Play-Along Title Card.png|Lamb Chop's Play-Along Little Bear Title Card.png|Little Bear Lomax, the Hound of Music Title Card.png|Lomax, the Hound of Music The Magic School Bus Title Card.png|The Magic School Bus Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Title Card.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Title Card.png|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Newton's Apple Title Card.png|Newton's Apple Image.jpg|PBS P Pals Panwapa Title Card.png|Panwapa Peep and the Big Wide World Title Card.png|Peep and the Big Wide World The Puzzle Place Title Card.png|The Puzzle Place Reading Rainbow Title Card.png|Reading Rainbow Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Title Card.png|Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Seven Little Monsters Title Card.png|Seven Little Monsters Shining Time Station Title Card.png|Shining Time Station Skinnamarink TV Title Card.png|Skinnamarink TV Storytime Title Card.png|Storytime Timothy Goes to School Title Card.png|Timothy Goes to School ToddWorld Title Card.png|ToddWorld Tots TV Title Card.png|Tots TV Wimzie's House Title Card.png|Wimzie's House Wishbone Title Card.png|Wishbone The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Title Card.png|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss ZOOM (with no title card).png|ZOOM *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (January 14, 1996-July 30, 2007) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (September 2, 1996-December 17, 2000) *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' (December 27, 1996-April 25, 2000) *''Albert's World Tour Adventure'' (September 22, 2011-December 21,2017) *''Animalia'' (November 11, 2007-March 5, 2009) *''Animal Jam'' (February 24, 2003-August 28, 2005) *''Archibald the Koala'' (March 5, 2002-October 4, 2009) *''Babar'' (October 4, 1993-August 15, 1996) *''The Big Comfy Couch (February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (October 4, 1993-October 29, 1998) *Boohbah'' (April 14, 2003-September 23, 2006) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (June 25, 2004-July 8, 2016) *''Corduroy'' (September 4, 2000-October 19, 2006) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Dragon'' (March 27, 2010-August 23, 2014) *''Elliot Moose'' (September 4, 2000-November 21, 2001) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Fraggle Rock (June 19, 1992-November 4, 1997) (now currently June 6, 2004-present) *George Shrinks'' (September 4, 2000-March 8, 2006) (now currently April 4, 2010-present) *''Ghostwriter (October 4, 1993-March 30, 1995) *Henry's Amazing Animals '' (August 17, 2000-February 24, 2006) *''The Hoobs'' (November 7, 2001-March 7, 2002) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (September 7, 2003-March 23, 2008) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (June 11, 2001-November 25, 2005) (now currently December 30 2012-present) *''The Kidsongs Television Show (June 22, 1994-December 3, 2002) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (October 4, 1993-April 16, 1997) *''The Littles'' (February 28, 1994-December 16, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Little People'' (March 27. 2003-June 9, 2005) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (February 24, - June 25, 2008) *The Magic School Bus (October 23, 1994-December 1, 1998) (now currently December 22, 2006-present) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (September 4, 2000-May 5, 2002) (now currently May 18, 2004-present) *Mopatop's Shop'' (May 3, 2001-January 14, 2010) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (September 15, 1994-September 17, 2016) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Newton's Apple (October 4, 1993-July 22, 1998) *PBS P Pals'' (October 4, 1993-September 5, 1999) *''Panwapa'' (June 4, - July 30, 2008) *''Peep and the Big Wide World (March 19, 2004-February 8, 2008) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *The Puzzle Place'' (November 18, 1994-December 1, 1998) *''Reading Rainbow'' (October 4, 1993-March 18, 2008) (now currently October 6, 2011-present) *''Rubbadubbers'' (September 1, 2003-June 14, 2008) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *Rubbabubbers (December 31, 2017-December 13, 2019 (now currently December 31, 2019-present) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (September 3, 2001-September 10, 2005) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *''Seven Little Monsters (September 4, 2000-April 1, 2003) (now currently September 8, 2004-present) *Shining Time Station'' (October 4, 1993-November 5, 1998) *''Skinnamarink TV (October 27, 1997-March 12, 1999) *Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (August 14, 1999-March 6, 2004) *''Spot the Dog'' (December 17, 1995-September 28, 2004) *''Storytime (December 23, 1994-December 14, 1998) *Timothy Goes to School'' (September 4, 2000-April 29, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''The Treacle People'' (June 28, 1999-present-September 8,2017) *''ToddWorld'' (November 8, 2004 - May 17, 2013) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Tots TV (October 4, 1993-October 21, 1998) *Wallace And Gromit (May 19, 1997-November 15, 2010) *Wee 3 (June 5, 1997-April 23, 2003) *Wimzie's House'' (September 17, 1997-June 3, 2001) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (October 13, 1996-April 20, 2005) *''ZOOM'' (January 4, 1999-February 4, 2006) (now currently July 3, 2015-present) Programming blocks *''The Preschool Club'' *''It's Storytime'' *''Let’s Go, Go, Go!'' *''The Goodnight Show'' *''Kids at the Movies'' Wee Sing Together (1985) Sally gets a surprise when her two favorite stuffed animals, Melody Mouse (dressed up as a ballerina) and Hum Bear too, magically come to life and take her, in addition to her brother Jonathan, and their dog Bingo to the magical Wee Sing Park to meet a marching band and celebrate her birthday party. They sing and dance and learn how to conquer their fears when a storm hits. Soundtrack # "The More We Get Together" # "Skidamarink" # "Head and Shoulders, Knees and Toes" # "The Finger Band" # "Walking, Walking" # "Rickety, Tickety" # "Little Peter Rabbit" # "I'm a Little Teapot" # "The Alphabet Song" # "Bingo" # "Sally's Wearing a Red Dress" # "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" # "Looby Loo" # "Rain, Rain, Go Away" # "There is Thunder" # "The Incy Wincy Spider" # "If You're Happy and You Know It" # "Reach for the Sky" # "My Name and Address" # "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" # "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear" # "The More We Get Together (reprise)" King Cole's Party (1987) Jack, Jill, Mary, and Little Boy Blue journey toward King Cole's palace to join him and his other subjects in celebrating 100 years of peace in the kingdom, bringing various gifts: a kitten, a pair of mittens, and a fuzzy blanket, among other things. The main message is that the best gifts come from the heart, but it also teaches the importance of helping others and using good manners. Soundtrack # "Old King Cole" # "Betty Botter" # "Pat-A-Cake" # "Polly, Put the Kettle On" # "Sing a Song of Sixpence" # "Peas Porridge Hot" # "Jack and Jill" # "Mary Had a Little Lamb" # "Little Boy Blue" # "Walking Chant" # "Six Little Ducks" # "There Was a Crooked Man" # "Wibbleton to Wobbleton" # "Sea-Saw, Sac-Ra-Down" # "This Old Man" # "Humpty Dumpty" # "Little Bo Peep" # "Little Jack Horner" # "Little Miss Muffet" # "Rub-a-Dub-Dub" # "Jack, Be Nimble" # "Little Tommy Tucker" # "Peter Piper" # "Old King Cole (reprise)" Grandpa's Magical Toys (1988) A boy named Peter and his friends, David and Sarah, visit his grandfather and discover his many toys (including Punchinello) and their secrets, all in the search of a missing music box key that he misplaced. When his grandfather leaves the room, the kids shrink down and the toys come to life. This story encourages children, teenagers, and adults alike that no matter how old you are on the outside or body type you have, you'll always be young at heart. Soundtrack # "Good Morning" # "Punchinello" # "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea" # "Long Legged Sailor" # "The Muffin Man" # "One Potato, Two Potato" # "Pretty Little Dutch Girl" # "I Love Coffee, I Love Tea" # "Mabel, Mabel" / "Miss, Miss" # "The Farmer in the Dell" # "Did You Ever See a Lassie?" # "The Hokey Pokey" # "Who Stole the Cookies from the Cookie Jar?" # "Roll that Red Ball" # "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" # "One, Two, Three O'Leary" / "One, Two, Three A-Twirlsy" # "The Merry-Go-Round" # "Hambone" # "Oh Say, Oh Say, Playmate" Wee Sing in Sillyville (1989) Two children named Laurie and Scott, along with their dog Barney, magically enter their coloring book to help an aptly named Sillywhim resolve the townspeople's differences. They encounter the yellow Spurtlegurgles, the blue Twirlypops, the green Jingleheimers and Fruggy Frogs, the red Bittybooties and Purple Pasha and her menagerie. The primary message is that being different should never be a barrier to being friends. Soundtrack # "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" # "We're Here Because We're Here" # "Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?" # "Michael Finnegan" / "No, No, Yes, Yes" # "Once an Austrian" # "Grasshopper" # "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" # "Little Green Frog" # "Frog Round" # "Down by the Bay" # "Risseldy, Rosseldy" # "Bitty Booty Baby" # "One Bottle o'Pop" # "I'm a Nut" # "Rum-Sum-Sum" # "Five In the Bed" # "Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends" # "Make New Friends" # "Let Us Sing Together" The Best Christmas Ever (1990) Just five days before Christmas, when Poofer the Elf tries to help his best friend Gusty the Elf, he gets lost and winds up in the home of the Smiths, a loving family, and meets their caroling neighbors as well. He and the Smiths journey to the North Pole in an effort to aid Gusty, who has grown unexceptionably clumsy. After the elves, and even Santa Claus himself wrestle with the issue, Susie realizes what's wrong - Gusty needs a new pair of glasses. This story encourages children to wear glasses, but also has subtle messages about cultural diversity, helping others, the importance of working together, the importance of wearing a seat belt and helmet while traveling, and that an adoptive family can be as close and loving as any other. Soundtrack # "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" # "Tapping" # "O Christmas Tree" # "Two Little Christmas Trees" # "Mother's Knives and Forks" # "Here We Come-a-Caroling" # "Deck the Halls" # "Christmas Day" # "When Santa Comes" # "The Angel Band" # "Little Bells of Christmas" # "Star Light, Star Bright" # "The Christmas Wrap" # "Christmas is Coming" # "Chubby Little Snowman/Here is the Chimney" # "Gusty the Elf" # "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" # "Jingle Bells" # "Down Through the Chimney" # "Santa Claus is Coming" # "Up On the Housetop" # "Twas The Night Before Christmas" Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains (1991) An imaginative young girl named Lisa waits until her two stuffed animals, Snoodle and Doodle, come to life, and they take her to a magical secret place called the Big Rock Candy Mountains when her friends Debbie and Eric don't want to do what she wants to do. When they arrive there, the Meecy Mice arrive late because of their issues with Little Bunny Foo Foo, who keeps bopping them on the head and making the Good Fairy so angry at him! How will they ever find out? Soundtrack # "Hide and Seek Chant" # "The Big Rock Candy Mountains" # "Howdy-Ho-Hiya" # "Little Bunny Foo Foo" # "Ring Around the Rosie" # "Follow Me" # "Grizzly Bear" # "Grasshoppers Three" / "The Fly Has Married the Bumblebee" # "Fritzy Works With One Hammer" # "The Upward Trail" # "This is the Way We Wash Our Hands" # "Sarasponda” # ”Baby Birds” # ”Row, Row, Row Your Boat” # ”Nobody Likes Me” # "Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen" # "Smile (It Isn't Any Trouble)" # "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" # "Right Hand, Left Hand" # "The Blue-Tail Fly (Jimmy Crack Corn)" # "The Big Rock Candy Mountains (reprise)" Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) Three children named Alex, Kelly, and Benji and their Auntie Annabella go to visit their Great Uncle Rubato in his Marvelous Musical Mansion where the music boxes come to life, the hat rack sings and dances, and the door knocker requires you to solve a riddle before you enter. However, in the darkness of the night, several small but important items vanish, requiring the children to locate the thief. Each segment teaches the viewer about musical theory or terminology. Soundtrack # ”My Aunt Came Back" # "She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain" # "How Do You Do?" # "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" # "The Orchestra Game Song" # "Tap-a-Cappella" # "The Ballerina's Waltz" # "The Doodle-Det Quintet" # "The Marching Song" # "Viva La Campagnie" # "The Melody Song" # "The Magic of Music" # "Hickory, Dickory Dock" # "'Round the Clock" # "Oh Where, Oh Where?" # "Clap your Hands" # "Reuben and Rachel" # "Hey Diddle Diddle" # "Oh Where, Oh Where? (reprise)" # "The Orchestra Game Song" (reprise) # "The Magic of Music (reprise)" # "When the Saints Go Marching In" The Wee Sing Train (1993) Two children named Kasey and Carter are magically transported into the world of their toy train set, and begin a journey through several very different locations. Along the route their elephant friend, Tusky the train engineer, learns how to be careful and think things through. Soundtrack # "Down By the Station" # "Train is A-Comin'" # "Get on Board, Little Children" # "Home on the Range" # "The Old Chisholm Trail" # "Chuggin' Along" # "Put Your Little Foot Right There" # "Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker" # "Engine, Engine Number Nine" # "The Vegetable Song" # "I Had a Little Rooster" # "The Old Gray Mare" # "I Love the Mountains" # ”Two Little Blackbirds Sitting On a Hill” # "The Train Went Over the Mountain" # "Keemo Kyemo" # "Jenny Jenkins" # "You are Special" # "I've Been Working On the Railroad" # "Get On Board, Little Children (reprise)" Wee Sing Under the Sea (1994) An ambitious young boy named Devin and his granny find an enchanted conch shell that takes them to the ocean floor where they encounter many undersea creatures, including an underwater jazz band and even Ottie, a fuzzy baby sea otter. Along the way they encounter Weeber, a lost penguin who misses his way back to the South Pole, take him back home, and help him be comfortable with his odd light blue color, which makes him different. This story also touches on the destructive effects of pollution. Soundtrack # "Under the Sea" # "Ten Little Sea Shells" # "Creatures in the Sea" # "Bubble, Bubble" / "Little Baby Ottie" # "Down on the Ocean Floor" # "Twinkle Starfish" # "The Clam Dance" # "Sing Your Way Home" # "The Adding Game Song" # "One, Two, Whale That's Blue" # ”You are You” # "Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be?" # "The Pollution Solution" # "Go Round and Round the Coral" # "I'm a Hermit Crab" # "Crabby Hermit Changed his Ways" # "Rockin' and Rollin' Under the Sea" # "Bubble, Bubble (reprise)" Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun (1996) Wee Sing characters Punchinello, Sillywhim, Little Bunny Foo Foo, Weeber, Snoodle and Doodle, and Tusky who are all from earlier Wee Sing Videos, ride the Wee Sing train to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land where Singaling (voiced by Mona Marshall) and Warbly are hosting a big musical party called "The Wee Sing Festival". Sing-a-Ling-a-Land also happens to be an extension of Tim and Annie’s game board. However, the main guest of honor (a singing rainbow) is missing, so as each character performs his or her respective performance, Chug-a-Long the engine and Cubby the caboose are sent to go look for her by asking a cirrus, stratus, cumulus cloud where she disappeared too. Eventually, she is found after Tim and Annie finds her on his gameboard playing with their cat, Staccato, and as a reward, they are invited to attend the Wee Sing Festival, and the singing rainbow is able to perform. Soundtrack # "Off We Go to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land" # "We Welcome You" # "You're My Special Friend" # "Time for the Show to Start" # "Going on a Bunny Hunt" # "Nobody Know's the Trouble I've Seen" # "Rig-a-Jig-Jig" # "Frére Jacques" # "Mary Had a Little Lamb" # "I am a Cirrus Cloud" # "I am a Stratus Cloud" # "Juggling, Juggling, Toss the Ball" # "The Marching Dance" # "The Rhyming Game" # "It Isn't Any Trouble Just to Rhyme a Word or Two" # "The Reflection Dance" # "I am a Cumulus Cloud" # "Polly Wolly Doodle" # "One Elephant Went Out to Play" # "Colors of the Rainbow" # "We Sing-a-Ling-A-Ling with All Our Hearts to You" Wee Sing Animal Songs (1996) This video features 17 clips from different Wee Sing Videos that include an animal song with each of the intervals between them featuring an animated clip of Singaling (voiced by Mona Marshall) and Warbly. Soundtrack # "Bingo (From Wee Sing Together)" # "I Had a Little Rooster (From The Wee Sing Train)" # "Little Baby Ottie (From Wee Sing Under the Sea)" # "Little Miss Muffet (From King Cole's Party)" # "The Incy Wincy Spider (From Wee Sing Together)" # ”Hambone (From Grandpa’s Magical Toys)” # "Do Your Ears Hang Low? (From Wee Sing in Sillyville)" # "The Old Gray Mare (From The Wee Sing Train)" # "One, Two, Whale That's Blue (From Wee Sing Under the Sea)" # "Grasshoppers Three (From Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains)" # ”Hickory, Dickory Dock (From Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion)” # "Little Peter Rabbit (From Wee Sing Together)" # "Frog Round (From Wee Sing in Sillyville)" # "Mary Had a Little Lamb (From King Cole's Party)" # "I'm a Hermit Crab (From Wee Sing Under the Sea)" # "Two Little Blackbirds Sitting On a Hill (From The Wee Sing Train)" # "Old MacDonald Had a Farm (From Wee Sing Together)" Wee Sing Classic Songs for Kids (1996) This video features 16 clips from different Wee Sing Videos that include a classic children's song with each of the intervals between them featuring an animated clip of Singaling (voiced by Mona Marshall) and Warbly. Soundtrack # "The Alphabet Song (From Wee Sing Together)" # "Jack and Jill (From King Cole's Party)" # "The Farmer in the Dell (From Grandpa's Magical Toys)" # "Row, Row, Row Your Boat (From Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains)" # "Rain, Rain, Go Away (From Wee Sing Together)" # "Home on the Range (From The Wee Sing Train)" # "The Hokey Pokey (From Grandpa's Magical Toys)" # "Jack be Nimble (From King Cole's Party)" # "Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy? (From Wee Sing in Sillyville)" # "Ring Around the Rosie (From Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains)" # "Humpty Dumpty (From King Cole's Party)" # "The Muffin Man (From Grandpa's Magical Toys)" # "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (From Wee Sing Together)" # "Star Light, Star Bright (From The Best Christmas Ever)" # "Oh Say, Oh Say, Playmate (From Grandpa's Magical Toys)" # “When the Saints Go Marching In (from Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion) “ Videos Trailers